Danny Phantom One Shot: There's A Hero In All Of Us
by mikaela2015
Summary: Inspired by Spider-Man 2 and The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Danny feels like Amity Park would be better off without their ghostly hero after someone he loves get's hurt in one of his ghost fights. Will he return when Amity Park needs him?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys. This one shot is based on the last scene of the film, The Amazing Spider-Man 2 where the kid stands up to Rhino Man. After someone gets hurt in one of his ghost fights, Danny believes that Amity Park would be better off without Danny Phantom and decides to quit.**

**This is sort of also an A/U One Shot. In this universe, Danny's parents don't hate Danny Phantom and believe he's a hero.**

**Hope you enjoy the one shot.**

* * *

It had been five weeks since Danny had turned into Danny Phantom. Five weeks since he decided that Amity Park would be better off without him. People have been wondering where Danny Phantom is.

Now Danny was sitting in his room, wondering what he should do. He remembered when he made that decision five weeks ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Danny was fighting against Aragon in the park. The ex-leader of the Kingdom of Aragon had stolen back his amulet and was now coming after Danny and Sam for revenge. Dora had come to help Danny and so did Jack and Maddie. _

_Danny however, had to pretend he didn't know Sam since he still had his secret identity to keep from his parents. He flew down to Jack and Maddie and said, "Please get Miss Manson here to safety while my friend and I take care of this ghost."_

"_Okay Phantom, but you be careful yourself." Maddie said._

_Danny smiled and continued to fight against Aragon with Dora. As Danny punched Dora's brother in the mouth, Aragon's tail hit the side of a nearby tree, completely destroying it. Danny saw a huge piece of wood heading right towards Jack, Maddie and Sam._

"_WATCH OUT!" Danny shouted, Maddie turned and saw it coming._

_She gasped and pushed Jack and Sam out of the way, the wood hit Maddie right in the head and knocked her unconscious._

"_Maddie! / Mrs Fenton!" Jack and Sam shouted as they knelt down beside her to help._

_Danny's eyes widened in fear and then in anger, he flew straight at Aragon and ripped his amulet right off his neck, causing the dragon ghost to change back to normal. Dora grabbed her brother and the amulet._

"_Go Phantom. Check on them. I'll take my brother back to the Ghost Zone." Dora said._

_Danny nodded and flew down to see Maddie being loaded into an ambulance. He turned to Jack and said, "Mr Fenton I am so sorry! This is all my fault!"_

"_Phantom. It's okay. Maddie will be alright. I know it. I'm going to the hospital right now." Jack said as he climbed into the ambulance. _

_Later that night, Danny joined his family with Sam at the hospital and saw his mother was lying in bed with a bandage on her head. Jazz was there too._

"_Mum are you okay?" Danny asked._

"_I'm fine dear. The doctor said it's only a minor concussion and I'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days, just to be safe." Maddie answered._

"_I should've been here sooner." Danny said, looking down._

"_Danny, you got here as soon as you heard." Jack said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder._

_But Danny was not put at ease. His own mother got hurt and he continued to believe it was his fault. What if other people got hurt during his battles? How could he ever keep them all safe? Maybe Amity Park would be better off without him._

_As he sat down on his bed that night, he finally made his choice. He was no longer going to be Danny Phantom._

Since then, Danny hasn't been able to forgive himself for not being able to protect his own mother from getting hurt. Even though she was released from the hospital, she still had to rest at home for the past five weeks before she was allowed to do anything.

Since Danny had quit, the crime rate of both human and ghost alike has gone up and people were hoping that their ghostly hero would come back and save the day. But Danny didn't know what to do. Should he return? Should he continue to be normal?

As he sat there, he continued thinking about what his mother said to him earlier that day.

_FLASHBACK (EARLIER THAT MORNING)_

_Danny was eating breakfast at the table with his parents and Jazz. Jazz then asked, "How are you feeling mum?"_

"_A lot better sweetie. Honestly. The doctor said my concussion went down back at the hospital and as long as I take it easy for a while, I'll be fine. I would've been a lot worse if it hadn't been for Danny Phantom." Maddie answered with a smile._

_Jazz looked at Danny with a sad smile, while Danny looked down. Jack then said, "I agree. That ghost boy really is a hero. I wonder what happened to him? Since he's disappeared the crime rate with both humans and ghosts have gone up."_

"_Maybe…I don't know…maybe…." Danny stuttered._

"_Danny, is something wrong?" Maddie asked with concern._

"_Mum…say that you were doing something that was good for everyone. But then, someone got hurt when you tried to and you believe that maybe things would have been better off if you didn't do anything after that. What would you do?" Danny asked._

"_I would just keep going. Honey, sometimes a hero can't help save everyone. Sometimes people will still get hurt. But you can't blame yourself for what happened. You can only move forward and hope that you'll do better the next time." Maddie answered._

"_You really believe Danny Phantom is still a hero?" Danny asked both Jack and Maddie._

"_Of course. Sure he messes up sometimes, but he always keeps going and doesn't give up." Jack answered. "I just hope that wherever he is, he'll come back."_

"_Me too. Amity Park needs its hero." Jazz agreed._

"_Everyone knows a hero when they see one. There's too few characters out there, flying around like that, saving people like a little kid or a father of three. Everybody loves a hero. People line up for them, cheer them, scream their names and years later, they'll tell how they stood out in the rain just to catch a glimpse of the one who taught them to hold onto hope a second longer." Maddie said, causing Danny to smile a little bit. "I believe there's a hero in all of us. That keeps us honest, gives us strength and makes us noble."_

Danny continued to think as he looked at his symbol on the wall of his room, _"Should I return? Is my mother right?"_

* * *

Suddenly down in the middle of Amity Park, Skulker had just emerged from a bank with bags of money in his hands. Police surrounded him, firing at him but Skulker merely grinned as he deflected the bullets with a shield and began firing back with his own blasts, the police ducked down behind their cars, taking cover from the shots.

People gathered around the permitter fences to watch what was happening. Sam and Tucker were there too, hoping that Danny would stop Skulker after five weeks of being absent.

Suddenly a little boy in a Danny Phantom costume suddenly ran under the fence and headed into the battle field.

"JASON! NO!" His mother shouted but police held her back.

Some of the police tried to stop the kid, but Skulker kept firing at them, forcing them to hold back. Skulker stopped and watched as the kid stood in front of the damaged police cars and stood bravely before Skulker.

Skulker merely chuckled and laughed as he saw the kid wearing a Danny Phantom costume, "Well, well, well. Look who's here. Danny Phantom is back."

The kid said nothing and stood with no fear as the crowd screamed at the ghost to leave the boy alone. Skulker looked little impressed but not phased at all by this kid.

"You have spirit for one so small kid. But that bravery is gonna get you killed and now mounted on my wall." Skulker said.

Suddenly, the police, Sam, Tucker and the crowd could hear the sound of something flying towards them. They looked up into the sky and all of them smiled as they saw who was coming.

Skulker then noticed and watched as the figure landed behind the kid and said, "Hey Danny Phantom."

The kid turned around and saw it was none other than Danny Phantom. He had finally returned.

The kid smiled at his hero and said, "I knew you'd come back."

Danny kneeled in front of the kid and smiled at him as he said, "Thanks for stepping up for me. You're the bravest kid I have ever seen."

The kid continued to smile and then Danny said, "I'll take care of this jerk. You go and take care of your mum okay?"

The kid nodded and then gave Danny a quick hug before heading back to the safety barrier, where his mother scooped him up and hugged him tightly. The crowd and police cheered for the return of their ghostly hero.

Sam and Tucker smiled at their best friend, proud of him and glad he had finally stopped blaming himself and returned to be the hero Amity Park needed.

Danny stood on top of one of the police cars and caught the megaphone one of the officers handed to him.

Skulker then said, "So, you're finally back now whelp?"

Danny turned on the megaphone and spoke to Skulker, "On behalf of the fine people of Amity Park and real good ghosts everywhere, I ask that you put your metal hands in the air."

"Never!" Skulker shouted with anger and determination. "I'll kill you Phantom and rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!"

"You want me to come down there so you can kill me?" Danny asked through the megaphone.

"YES!" Skulker shouted.

"I'll be right there." Danny replied before handing back the megaphone. "There's no place like home."

Danny and Skulker immediately charged at each other, Skulker began to fire missiles at Danny. Danny put up a strong shield and deflected the missiles and continued to charge at Skulker.

Amity Park's hero Danny Phantom had returned and no matter what happens, he was here to stay.


End file.
